Children Story 2
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of the second movie 2000 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story 2". Cast: *Woody - Pingu (Pingu) *Buzz Lightyear - Robby (Pingu) *Jessie - Pinga (Pingu) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Spit (Binka) *Bullseye - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Potato Head - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mrs. Potato Head - Peppa Pig *Slinky Dog - Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Rex - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Hamm - Winnie the Pooh *Bo Peep - Pingi (Pingu) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Emperor Zurg - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *The 3 Squeezy Aliens - Pingo, Pingg, Pongi (Pingu) *Wheezy - Mort (Madagascar) *Sarge - King Julien (Madagascar) *Sarge's Soliders - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Troll Dolls - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Utility Belt Buzz - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Mr. Shark - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Barrel of Monkeys - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Mr. Spell - Top Cat *Etch - Huckleberry Hound *Andy - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Mrs. Davis - Shelia Broflovski (South Park) *Molly - Ike Broflovski (South Park) *Buster - Dill the Dog (The Herbs) *Al - Big Gay Al (South Park) *Geri the Cleaner - Gerald Broflovski (South Park) *Barbie Dolls - Meerkats (The Lion king 1 1/2) *Tour Guide Barbie - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Emily - Heidi (Heidi's Song) *Amy - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Megan (My Little Pony G1) and Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Rafiki and King Louie (The Lion King and The Jungle Book) *Trash Can Toys - Heffalumps and Wooles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Flik - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Heimlich - Goofy (Disney) Scenes: *Children Story 2 part 1 - Opening Credits/Robby's Mission *Children Story 2 part 2 - Pingu's Lost Hat/It's Dill *Children Story 2 part 3 - Pingu's Flipper Gets Ripped *Children Story 2 part 4 - Pingu Meets Mort/Penguinnapped! *Children Story 2 part 5 - Meet Big Gay Al/"Big Gay Al: Bunglers in Crime" *Children Story 2 part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Children Story 2 part 7 - "Pingu's Roundup" *Children Story 2 part 8 - Pingu Nearly Loses His Flipper *Children Story 2 part 9 - Crossing the Road *Children Story 2 part 10 - Arrival of the Gerald/At Big Gay Al's Children Barn *Children Story 2 part 11 - Seal Switch/The Meerkat Stage *Children Story 2 part 12 - Big Gay Al's Conversation *Children Story 2 part 13 - Pinga's Story *Children Story 2 part 14 - Searching for Pingu *Children Story 2 part 15 - Into the Vents *Children Story 2 part 16 - To the Rescue!/Pingu Stays *Children Story 2 part 17 - Battle with Dave *Children Story 2 part 18 - The End of Big Gay Al *Children Story 2 part 19 - Pingu vs. Spit/Saving Pinga *Children Story 2 part 20 - Welcome Home *Children Story 2 part 21 - End Credits Outtakes *Children Story 2 OuttakesCategory:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs